Tales of Lhikan: Book 1: New Flame
by Lord of the Smash
Summary: Part 1 of the Life of the Great Toa Lhikan, from his time as a TaMatoran on Rella Nui to his death outside Metru Nui. Nidhiki is also a major rule, with Dume playing a semimajor role as well.


Chapter 1: Roots

The young Ta-Matoran known as Lhikan knew his destiny was rapidly nearing its conclusion. An inhabitant of Rella Nui, he knew better than to wander outside his village after dark. But he thought that he had left something at his workplace, located up the side of one of the twin mountains of Rella Nui. He had foolishly forgotten about the Rahkshi sightings in the area, and now was at the mercy of a Turahk. The Turahk's staff flashed, and Lhikan was filled with fear he didn't even quite understand:_Shadow...Slumber...Destruction...Death...Betrayl._

All of the sudden, a burst of flame hit the Turahk in the side of the face. It hissed, its concentration broken over Lhikan, and turned to face the new challenger. Lhikan scrambled backwards behind some trees. Out of the shadows stepped Toa Dume. With his red and black armor, he had protected Rella Nui for several decades now. Smiling, he began combating the horror. He even chuckled when a Lerahk snuck up behind him and dissolved part of his armor. Activating his Mask of Regeneration, Dume replaced his armor. Next, using the Kanohi Kiril and fire powers simultaneously, he knocked the two Rahkshi together, and created land, combing fire and newly regenerated earth.

Satisfied with his victory, the Toa Rella of Fire turned to the trees where Lhikan was hiding. "Are you alright, craftsmaker?" The Ta-Matoran stepped out from behind his trees, embarassed with the attention. "I'm fine, thank you. I forgot my carving tool at my shop." At Dume's insistence, the two went and retrieved the lost tool. The dormant energy of Rella Nui's volcanoes was perfect for crafting. Dume smiled as he entered Lhikan's little shop. "I remember having a shop just like this when I was a matoran." Lhikan smiled behind his red Matoran mask and nodded, remembering Dume's many tales from when he was a Ta-Matoran on Rella Nui just like Lhikan.

He was just reaching for his tool when he happened to glance out a window and saw a green blur closing in on the shop fast. "Dume!" The blur shouted. The owner of the voice was the Toa Rella of Green, Toa Groset, slowed to a halt, gasping for breath as he deactivating his Kanohi Kakama, the Mask of Speed. Groset's armor was badly damaged and he had to make a tree reach out and support him. Dume ran out of the shop and helped his teammate stand up straight. "Groset, what happened?" The Toa looked away and said one word: "Manas."

On the nearby island of Loni Nui, a Le-Matoran named Nidhiki screamed. The Kofo-Jaga were drawn to his village's campfire, and everyone had gotten out to the stone campfire ring except Nidhiki. He climbed higher and higher, terrified... But then it was over. Several blasts of magnetism hit the creatures and sent them floating high into the air. The source of Magnetism, the lone Toa of Loni Nui named Hurdon, sighed as he walked into the stone circle. "Why are you so afraid of insects, Nidhiki? They're just bugs."

"Says you." Nidhiki looked up gratefully at his protector. On Loni Nui, there were generally only one or two Toa at a time, while the island's neighbor, Rella Nui, usually had the standard six. Toa were not particularly like or disliked, they were just there. Toa guarding Loni Nui often were sneaky and struck from the shadows. Nidhiki was the exception, as he had grown to like Hurdon, who was a honest fighter. "Thank you for saving me though." He was about to say more when all of the sudden a series of yells came from the village about a hundred yards away. As Nidhiki ran after Hurdon, who was already out of the stone ring, he spotted the source of the chaos: a monstrous blue-and-gold being who was destroying the village. In the manner he was walking, he was not just destroying for the sake thereof. He was searching for something.

Hurdon was already at the being, activating his Kanohi Pakari and tossing him back several yards. The monster grunted and hit the Loni Nui Toa with a Rhotuka spinner. All of the sudden, Hurdon suddenly lost all coordination and fell over. Satisifed with this easy victory, the being continued his search and Matoran ran to hide in the village's deepest shadows. Nidhiki ran forward, trying to help his hero. When the being saw Nidhiki, he stopped and his eyes narrowed. He took a step toward the Le-Matoran.

By the time the two Toa and Lhikan had reached the village of Ko-Rella, it was already too late. Various Ko-Matoran were lying on the ground, not moving. Several of them were standing in a large ring. "Let me through!" Dume shouted, uncharacteristically loud. The Matoran parted, and Lhikan saw a sight he would never forget. A two dead Manas were lying off to the side, ignored. The main sight that shocked Lhikan was the body between them. Toa Yrul, Toa of Ice, leader of the Toa Rella, was dead.

Dume and Groset stood there a long time, not saying anything. Then Groset turned to a Ko-Matoran. "What were his last words?" The Ko-Matoran looked sad and said, "He asked that he be buried here at Ko-Rella. He also asked that Toa Dume to lead the Toa Rella." At this, Dume turned away, tears in his eyes, unable to say anything. In the next few minutes, the other three Toa Rella arrived and quietly discussed what had happened. Dume reached onto his best friend's face and pulled off his golden Kanohi Hau. "A turaga told me that this would be better served not in the ground," he said to his teamate's questioning looks. He was going to say more when a messenger Nui-Rama alighted on the Ko-Matoran leader of Ko-Rella's arm. His eyes widened as he read the message. "Loni Nui is being attacked. The attack here was a diversion!"

Nidhiki froze in fear as the monster drew closer. All of the sudden, the monster stopped. Hurdon, even in his helpless position, had managed to use his magnetic abilities to stick the monster to the ground. The beast, angered fired another Rhotuka at Hurdon, breaking his concentration. This time, the beast ran toward Hurdon, going for the kill.

A wall of fire cut the monstrosity off from his attack. Five Toa Rella and a Ta-Matoran stood to his left, all armed for battle except the Matoran. "Leave him alone, Ancient!" Dume said. He and the other four Toa Rella began to attack the Dark Hunter, leaving Lhikan to assist Nidhiki. Nidhiki greeted his best friend from Ta-Rella with a grim smile. "Having fun?" the Ta-Matoran asked. "You know it," replied the Loni Nui native. They two Matoran turned just in time to see Dume and his team drive Ancient out of the village. From there, they five Toa drove him off the island. It was the first time Ancient and failed in centuries. This would not be unforgiven.

Groset helped Hurdon to his feet as the rest of the Toa Rella got back to the village. The Matoran leader of the village approached Dume with a shaking finger as he looked about his destroyed village. "Look what your kind has brought us! Not peace and happiness, but pain and suffering!" Dume looked him straight in the eyes. "If it hadn't been for Hurdon and the rest of us, your village would be–" "Perfectly fine! The only reason our villages on Loni Nui have any problems are Toa-related. With a hand gesture, several dozen Matoran drew their weapons. While they could not hope to harm the Toa, the message remained the same: leave Loni Nui. Nidhiki looked at Hurdon, despair in his eyes. His protector said nothing, but walked away with the other Toa, now a new Toa Rella.

Lhikan remained behind, shocked at the occurrence. He helped the stilled stunned Nidhiki to his feet, as looked at surrounding rubble. Nidhiki sighed as he saw his house among the rubble. "Can I stay with you for a little while? I need to get away from all this." Lhikan smiled. "Of course."


End file.
